Retribuição
by Lara Boger
Summary: Harashima prometeu que faria Hatasu seu novamente, que o traria de volta. Mas só conseguiria isso se fizesse por merecer.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de _Zankoku Yuugi_ não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Mieko Koide. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Retribuição**

Aquele era um dia lento e preguiçoso, como sempre. Era uma constante em sua vida ter dias e horas que se arrastavam, mas não era algo com que Harashima Daichi se importasse.

Era a calmaria que tanto merecia depois de uma tempestade como a que acontecera há poucos meses, quando sentia falta desses dias tediosos. Um período para se notar o quanto a paz era boa.

Tempestades eram momentos de tensão, porém estava satisfeito com o resultado final. Valera a pena os dias de fome, o tempo plantado em frente a casa dele inclusive debaixo de chuva. Tudo fora compensado, afinal ele estava de volta.

Por algum tempo francamente achara que aquilo não funcionaria, mas inesperadamente Hatasu voltara, fazendo-o crer que um relacionamento louco como aquele poderia ter chances.

Louco, nas palavras de Hatasu. Não achava que fosse loucura, embora soubesse que não estava seguindo o caminho normal de um namoro, que aos ouvidos de seu companheiro aquilo soava mais como posse do que qualquer outra coisa, mas fora a única forma.

Ter Hatasu ao seu lado era a única forma de se salvar. Afinal ao seu lado finalmente aceitou que havia voltado a viver e não pretendia cometer o erro de deixa-lo ir embora.

Se quisesse ser feliz, precisava dele por perto e sabia que poderia fazê-lo ter sentimentos por si também. Sabia que havia algo mais, bastava olhar em seus olhos. Era tudo uma questão de tempo para que ele fosse seu de verdade... não ia demorar mais.

Suspirou, satisfeito por sua vantagem. Não tinha como perder. Absolutamente.

Olhou pela janela. O dia estava bonito, o tempo agradável e ideal um passeio rápido. Como não estava realmente fazendo nada de importante, era bom mesmo sair um pouco e também aproveitaria para buscar seu companheiro no trabalho. Estava sentindo sua falta, e o quanto antes o visse melhor seria.

O trajeto para o encontro tão desejado fora pouco mais lento que o de costume, porém nada que servisse para deixa-lo irritado. Aliás, muito pouca coisa tinha esse poder. O trânsito pouco mais complicado era apenas um pequeno contratempo a ser superado e nada mais.

Entrar na escola não era algo para o qual tivesse alguma dificuldade. Harashima estudara ali, tinha terminado no ano passado então seu rosto ainda era facilmente reconhecido nos corredores. Seu sobrenome também era um bônus que não hesitava em usar caso fosse necessário, mas por hora preferiu deixar o recurso de lado.

Educadamente pediu a secretária que lhe chamasse Hatasu. Sabia que não seria impedimento devido ao horário, estava quase na hora da saída mesmo. Apenas notou que a eficiente secretária do diretor estava demorando demais.

- Veio atrás do seu brinquedinho, Harashima?

Até que tinha demorado demais a ter um encontro com Gorou, o ex-melhor amigo de seu companheiro, que fizera questão de afastar de seu amado. Rolou os olhos, entediado por antecipação. Não estava a fim de um duelo verbal. Aquele cara nunca ia entender o que seria seu relacionamento com Hatasu e não devia satisfações a ele.

- De quem está falando, afinal?

- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. De qualquer modo, veio procurar no lugar errado. Ele não está.

- Pare de rodeios e diga logo o que quer, Garou.

- Hatasu pediu dispensa e saiu mais cedo. Disse que não estava se sentindo bem. Sabe, você fez tanto esforço para prendê-lo que deveria cuidar dele, só pra variar.

Harashima ia perguntar algo, mas não teve tempo de pronunciar as palavras pois o outro já tinha lhe dado as costas e saído. De qualquer modo não poderia esperar por uma resposta minimamente aceitável.

O que teria acontecido com Hatasu? Como assim não estava se sentindo bem? Certamente não era uma desculpa para sair mais cedo, ele não seria capaz disso. Hatasu era responsável demais para usar um artifício desses, mesmo que o dito popular fosse "para tudo há uma primeira vez".

- Harashima-san? Hatasu-san não está. Ele disse que não estava se sentindo bem e pediu dispensa de suas duas últimas aulas.

Agradeceu polidamente e seguiu para a rua. Apertou as chaves do carro em sua mão, preocupado. Hatasu não era alguém que costumasse mentir. Se dizia não estar se sentindo bem deveria levar isso a sério... mas de qualquer modo ele poderia ter ao menos telefonado e lhe avisasse, pedindo para que fosse busca-lo, ou algo assim? Seria uma tentativa de fuga, ou algo que ele estivesse tentando fazer escondido?

Foi tudo no que pode pensar durante o caminho para o apartamento, enquanto o trânsito fluía mais lentamente do que gostaria, causando uma leve apreensão, e no elevador esperando o percurso dos andares ser feito quando na vontade era pressionar o botão até o limite, ou ainda enquanto destrancava a porta.

Seus passos em sua procura foram lentos. Esperava que ele estivesse descansando e se fosse este o caso, não pretendia incomodar. Aliás, encontra-lo ali era a única hipótese a ser considerada. Ir até o quarto foi o primeiro passo e foi ali que o encontrou, deitado e encolhido.

Sorriu para si mesmo, em ver que não fora uma tentativa de fuga ao algo parecido. Vendo-o dali da porta ele parecia imerso em um sono tranquilo. Aliviado por tê-lo tão perto, deitou-se ao seu lado e aproximou-se, passando o braço por sua cintura, querendo sentir o seu calor.

Foi dessa forma que notou algo errado.

Não por Hatasu não ter reagido ao seu toque, mas foi impossível deixar de notar o suor frio que molhara um pouco a roupa de seu amante, ou ainda o corpo trêmulo, reagindo a um frio que não existia, afinal estavam em pleno verão.

Assustado, sentou-se na cama, erguendo o corpo do rapaz, tentando acordá-lo. Chamou-o, elevando o tom de voz, sacudindo-o e batendo de leve em seu rosto, mas não obteve nenhuma reação. Tudo que pôde fazer diante disso foi pegar seu celular e pedir ajuda, enquanto o mantinha aninhado em seus braços, inerte.

- Iwano-sensei? Onegai, eu preciso de ajuda...

ooOOoo

Sentado no chão, ao pé da cama, Harashima tentava manter-se em paz com seus pensamentos. Não que isso fosse possível.

Alheio a qualquer coisa, Hatasu dormia sob efeito de alguns remédios prescritos pelo médico particular que saíra há poucas horas. O doutor havia alertado sobre o sono pesado que se seguia após uma dose daquelas, mas nem isso lhe deixava menos atento.

O médico lhe fizera muitas perguntas sobre seu companheiro. A idade, a alimentação, seu trabalho, sobre queixas que ele pudesse ter feito... Harashima nem pôde lhe dizer muito e culpou-se por sua incapacidade.

Hatasu raramente se queixava de algo, apenas parecera sonolento e com ar cansado nos últimos dias, mas não parou para pensar no que pudesse ser aquilo. Seu companheiro era professor, e também trabalhava demais embora Harashima vivesse insistindo de que isso não seria preciso. Não imaginava que ele estivesse se aborrecendo com algum aluno, mas de qualquer modo parecia cansado. Havia qualquer coisa de pesado em sua expressão, algo que não combinava muito em suas feições habitualmente tranquilas, porém nada que pudesse supor.

E agora seu companheiro estava doente. Nem sabia do que se tratava. O médico havia levantado a hipótese daquilo ser uma reação ao estresse. Aliás, causa essa que precisava admitir ser a mais certa. Problemas com alunos... com um ex-aluno pra ser mais exato.

Será que era o culpado pelo acontecido com Hatasu? Harashima sabia que estava muito longe de significar tranquilidade a ele, mas não que seus atos pudessem fazê-lo adoecer.

Será que fora longe demais?

"_- Sabe, você fez tanto esforço para prendê-lo que deveria cuidar dele, só pra variar."_

A voz ferina de Gorou lhe veio a mente. Era verdade: tinha transformado a vida de Hatasu em um inferno para tê-lo ao seu lado, e agora sequer havia reparado que ele não estava bem. E no mínimo deveria cuidar de seu companheiro. Era isso que as pessoas que se amavam faziam umas as outras, não era?

E Hatasu cuidara dele uma vez, justamente quando mais o ameaçou, pela história de jejum, de comer apenas a comida que ele preparasse, obrigando o mais velho a voltar para si. Hatasu havia cuidado dele quando a atitude mais lúcida seria simplesmente não se importar.

E agora? Era assim que retribuía?

- Gomen, Hatasu... me desculpe. – sussurrou, fazendo um afago nos cabelos do jovem que permanecia adormecido. – Eu vou cuidar de você.

Acarinhou os cabelos claros de seu namorado, analisando seus traços delicados, tentando saber o que iria fazer, lembrando-se dos cuidados recomendados pelo médico. Não poderia falhar, não dessa vez.

Prometera que o faria seu, que o traria de volta. E só conseguiria isso se fizesse por merecer.

Não queria ver mais nenhuma sombra nos olhos de Hatasu. Ele não merecia ser magoado daquela forma. E agora que não podia mais remediar seus atos passados, poderia apenas pensar em fazer as coisas da forma certa.

Conquistar. Merecer. Pelo menos uma vez.

**_FIM_**


End file.
